


【岛崎辉】然而胜者一无所获　01.春潮（NC-17）

by s0911941480



Category: AU - Fandom, NC-17 - Fandom, 中文 - Fandom, 岛崎辉 - Fandom, 灵能百分百
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0911941480/pseuds/s0911941480
Summary: ATTENTION：史密斯夫妇AU，35岁杀手组织「爪」五超岛崎X23岁灵能事务部探员辉气设定（超能力者设定维持不变），第一次尝试写这个AU可能有诸多不足还请海涵他是几十分钟前骤降的阵雨、太阳普照的光晕，是充盈着公寓套房的柑橘香气，是潮水似的年轻……足够让一整个急流的春天都向他淌去。岛崎亮抬起自己的拇指，毫无预警地使劲辗压起花泽辉气的唇瓣，细数溜过他指腹肌肤的起伏纹理；接着岛崎亮开口，将原先含在口腔里的女士淡烟全数渡进花泽辉气半张的口中，并给了他一个饱含着烟草味的亲吻，无暇顾及这一切是否合乎常理。
Kudos: 9





	【岛崎辉】然而胜者一无所获　01.春潮（NC-17）

_**01\. 春潮** _

如果你有幸在年轻时居住过巴黎，那巴黎便会跟随你一生一世（１）──曾经，花泽辉气在某本旅游日志中看过这样一段话，并且对此深以为然。金灿灿的阳光仿佛是这座城市里最具有法兰西精神的存在，自由、平等且博爱地散播在每一个纵横的大街小巷，一视同仁地点亮了观光客云集的左岸以及古老颓唐的右岸。几个不晓得多久没修剪过头发及胡须的艺术家及街头艺人三五成群地坐在骑楼下，享受春季暖阳带来的温热和舒适；杳无人烟的室内，落座在木格窗旁的客人点了今日第二杯的义式浓缩，塘瓷杯上干涸的咖啡渍无声地彰显著对方驻留于此的时间，由窗透进的光甚至能将污渍变作闪烁的金粉。  
花泽辉气二度走向窗边，随后他便斜倚着桌角站在那里，不走了。他是整座咖啡厅里唯一能和靠窗客人沟通的服务生，原因则是他们俩都有着相同的故乡──他们都来自于日本。  
「你叫什么名字？」半晌后，花泽辉气突如其来地问，同时垂眼看着陌生的同乡抬手在桌上摸索了一阵，才终于勾住瓷杯的圆耳，凑到嘴边毁了他几秒钟前特意做的心型拉花。 「你为什么不说敬语？」同乡回答，并对他微笑，始终紧闭的双眼是整个巴黎阳光唯一溜不进的监牢。  
似乎是没想到会遭人这么奚落，花泽辉气先是愣了一愣，才又回了句：「因为法国人不说敬语。」这一次，他的同乡语速更快了一些，口音也因此变得含糊不清起来：「但你又不是法国人。」  
「你怎么知道？也许我只是碰巧学了日文。」花泽辉气一面对着自己的同乡吐了吐舌，一面扫了对方搁在墙边的白手杖一眼，心里想着这人实在是古怪到了极点，「总之，我是花泽，花泽辉气。这下可以麻烦您告诉我您的尊姓大名了吧？」  
能把敬语念得毫无尊敬之意，估计全天下也就花泽辉气这么一个人了。盲眼的日籍观光客耸了耸肩，将线条俐落的下颚往自己的手心上放，然后说：「我是岛崎亮。」  
「喂喂，我看你用词也没特别客气啊……」  
「因为我比你年长，小朋友。」  
无可避免地，花泽辉气怀疑岛崎亮装瞎，否则一个来自遥远东方国度的盲人观光客，没有道里会出现在危机四伏的右岸。他真的不会在某个街上被那些无所事事的恶劣年轻人打劫吗？花泽辉气忍不住多观察了几眼岛崎暴露在外的皮肤，并没有什么明显的外伤，看来这人挺受神明眷顾的。他抬起手来在岛崎亮的眼前挥了两下，却在下一秒被岛崎亮精准地抓住了手腕；他看见剔透的光缠卷上有如针脚一般细密的睫毛，把属于东方人的纯黑刷淡，成了这座城市特有的雾白。然后岛崎亮张开眼睛，灰茫茫的了无闪光点的瞳孔，整个巴黎唯一透不进光的地方──就这么堂而皇之地对花泽辉气的行径施予严厉的斥责。  
一时间，花泽辉气发现自己素来能说会道的舌头罕见地失去了作用，在岛崎亮黯淡无光的眼眶中，他找不到任何可藏身之处。然而，岛崎亮显然并不打算和花泽辉气计较他的冒犯行为，在抓住他手腕仅仅两秒之后，便又无所作为地松开，眼皮也随之落下，徒留黑洞一样的双眼倒映在花泽辉气的脑海，悄无声息地吞噬他的思考，让他难以留意其他。  
花泽辉气是在户外座位区有人举手点单时才重新找回自己的声音的，他先是以法语应了一声，随后对岛崎亮匆忙地扔下一句「我走了」，最后飞也似地逃离了那张桌旁。岛崎亮对此满不在乎地笑了一声，与这个陡然冒出来的同乡之间所发生的尴尬插曲并无法占据他思绪太长的时间。  
门铃声恰如其分地响起，安装在木门上的铜铃，摇晃起来完全不如日本夏季常见的风铃清脆，甚至还夹杂了点老旧木料特有的嘎吱噪音；很快地便从外头传来的、属于花泽辉气与人熟络攀谈的声音，与塘瓷杯盘敲响玻璃桌面的扰人声响混杂成一首了无生趣的交响曲，使得岛崎亮几乎可以立即判断：他的等待又一次地落空了，又一次。而这项事实对他来说似乎也已经是习以为常。岛崎亮实在不晓得这样的埋伏究竟有没有继续的必要，执行这项任务不该花费这么长时间的……他大可以走遍右岸的大街小巷，踏破每一块堆叠起广场的文化石砖， **找到那个他早该击杀成功的人。** 然而，他却依然呆坐在这里，对着一杯半空的浓缩，以及一个自来熟的同乡小鬼。这简直毫无道理。  
短暂权衡过后，他将手按在桌沿上，准备起身离开这家让他一无所获的咖啡馆，却在真正离开座椅前察觉到了另一人的靠近──花泽辉气没好气地将一盘草莓大福拍在岛崎亮的桌上，附带一句也许不是那么可爱的「我很抱歉」。半秒后，岛崎亮「听」着花泽辉气拉开他座位对面的那张椅子，坐到他的对头，将腰上的围裙解下随手披到椅背上，说：「我还是想知道你怎么一个人到右岸来，还老待在这个地方哪也不去。」  
「我是来买画的。」岛崎亮回答，且出乎他自己预料地着手摸索起放在他桌上的日式点心。  
花泽辉气的表情就像是刚听了今年度最让人一言难尽的笑话，他自然地将叉子递到岛崎亮的手中，并且不大愉快地发现对方的手指足足长了他一截，「什么鬼……无意冒犯，但你要怎么……？靠手摸油料质感吗？」  
透过吹到脸上的风，岛崎亮很快地想像出了花泽辉气对着他比手划脚的滑稽模样，因而不自觉地扬起嘴角。看得花泽辉气也忍不住嫌弃地撇了撇唇，又说：「喂，别这样笑，感觉有点恶心啊……」  
想当然岛崎亮一点也不在意花泽辉气到底是怎么看待他的，对他来说，花泽不过就是个话多了点的小鬼头，仗着同乡情怀而不知天高地厚地和他抬杠，虽说让人提不起兴趣，但仅仅是打发时间却也还说得过去。他扬起头，准确无误地以蛋糕叉的末端戳上了草莓大福圆润的边沿，抖落了上头的麻糬粉，询问花泽辉气：「你说你叫什么名字？」听了他的问话，花泽辉气长吁一口气，抓过岛崎亮空闲的另一只手，在掌心上一笔一划地写下自己的名字，「叫我花泽就行了。」  
他划动自己手指的速度很慢，慢到像是退潮后自指缝中流逝的海沙，慢到让人有充足的遐想空间，慢到足以让一个盲人理解「花泽辉气」四字。岛崎亮注意到花泽辉气的体温远比他高得多，肌肤散发着他这个年纪的人特有的细软芬芳，像极了一片新抽芽的嫩叶滑过他的指掌间。岛崎亮后知后觉地思考：这到底算不算是调情？但在得出结论以前，他的疑惑便因为花泽辉气抽开手的举动戛然而止。  
「花泽。」然后岛崎亮十分配合地复述了一次，「你下班了？」  
「就在五分钟前。我住在这里，不赶着回家。」  
有那么一瞬间，岛崎亮甚至怀疑花泽辉气是个超能力者，拥有人们传说中的读心能力，但这显然是天方夜谭。他想，或许他需要多聊个几句才能结束这场对话，于是岛崎亮低下头，又戳了两下盘子里的大福，问：「这是什么？」  
「你吃了不就知道。」花泽回答，接着朝岛崎亮笑了一下，露出一口白牙，「是好东西。」  
要不是还有任务在身，岛崎亮绝对不介意好好教训教训这个肆无忌惮的小毛头，然而，事实就是他不能打草惊蛇──尤其在任务目标很可能就在附近的情况下。当花泽辉气口中所谓的「好东西」终于进到了岛崎嘴里，他似乎不得不承认，花泽除去话多了点这个特质外，厨艺竟也是不赖的。由于双目失明的缘故，岛崎亮的五感总是比常人更加敏感一些，觉醒了超能力后便更是如此。从舌根逸散开来挑逗味蕾的甜味使得他不由自主地降低对花泽辉气的敌意，当然，那是在花泽开口询问他感想之前。  
「好吃吧？法国这里实在太少卖和果子的甜点店了，连制作大福的材料都好难找……这是我尽可能按着印象做的，离银龙莓家的差远了。哎，真怀念日本啊……」  
对于花泽辉气来说，岛崎亮或许就和桌上的草莓大福并没有太大的区别，都是他用以怀念故乡、连结情感的事物之一，认知到这件事既没有加深岛崎亮想和花泽停止打交道的渴望，也没有让他因此谅解花泽。紧接着，雨点落到地面上的声响打断了岛崎的思绪，疏落的雨声和街上人们因雨而起的喧哗搅混在一起，没来由地让他倍感烦闷。 「哇……等会儿肯定会下大雨，得提前把黑板收进来才行。」花泽辉气哀号一声，整个人趴到桌上，别过头去看着窗外如他所说逐渐转急的雨势。店里的员工相互嚷嚷着奔出大门，将摆放在外头的店铺财产三下五除二地收进了室内。  
花泽辉气自然也加入了他们的行列。大雨磅礡地打在他的脊背、发梢，自他宽松的衬衫领口淌进他被衣料覆盖的体躯；在巴黎，急流一样的春雨也可以是罗曼蒂克的……花泽转过身，同事们一个一个从他的身侧经过，避开站在门口伞架旁的岛崎亮，行色匆匆地收拾店面，只有他还站在巴黎的雨里，透过千万颗水珠凝视带有他熟悉气息的陌生人。  
熟悉的黑发、熟悉的黄色皮肤，熟悉的温润如玉的五官。花泽辉气注意到伞架已经空了，而岛崎的手上除了用来辨认障碍物的导盲杖以外就再无其他。黄澄澄的暮色迅速地被乌云吞噬，由阳光铺成的地毯，在一场大雨的受洗下变得破败灰黯。出于某种花泽辉气自己也说不上来的情绪（或许他能称之为乡愁以及同理心），他向着岛崎亮走去，轻手轻脚地取走对方的白手杖，让岛崎亮搭着自己的肩膀。 「你真该找只导盲犬。」花泽辉气说。 「你不是吗？」岛崎亮回道，理所当然地被花泽剐了一眼。  
「现在下暴雨了，而且一时半会不会停，你还要买画吗？」  
「我瞎了，但没聋。我和一个画家约好了要在这里交货。」  
「但我们已经要打烊了，先生。看样子你是被爽约了吧？」  
说完，花泽辉气颇为无奈地叹了口气，让这么一个身障人士于暴雨的天气里只身穿越巴黎右岸回到自己在这座城市的居所，显然并不符合他的道德观念，更糟糕的是在岛崎亮的脑海里，似乎没有自己应该向他人求助的认知。花泽辉气简直无法再怀疑他到底是怎么活到这个岁数的，也许真的是天将神迹。他撇过脸望着咖啡馆窗外好似将永不停歇的倾盆大雨，说：「听着，我可以让你在我的公寓待到雨停，就算过夜也没关系。等明天一早，我再领你去小丘广场找打算卖你画的画家，没问题吧？」

岛崎亮实在无法理解世界上怎么会有像花泽辉气这般爱管他人闲事的家伙，即使是为了抒发自己的乡愁，这也显得有点过于烦人了。可不得不承认的是：花泽辉气的提议确实颇有吸引他之处。光是想像让花泽亲眼目睹他杀人时、脸上所会出现的表情，就足以令岛崎亮考虑答应花泽辉气的邀请。尽管只有短短一瞬，但岛崎亮仍旧在此刻为自己天生残缺的视力感到惋惜，好在人们处于惊愕交加的情绪时所会发出的惨叫声还算能排遣他的寂寞，夜幕尚未降临，可他却已经对明日将有的发展感到迫不及待。  
花泽辉气暂居的公寓是一个闻上去很干净的套房，空间里并没有过多男性荷尔蒙的气味，只有柑橘芳香剂带来的化学式的清爽；对此，岛崎亮还称得上是满意。 「我先去冲个澡，沙发就在你左手边，你自便吧。」扔下这么一句招呼，花泽径自走到屋子的另一头，也不管岛崎是不是还杵在原地，便无所顾忌地褪下自己身上的衣物，随手丢进洗衣篮里。  
听了花泽的指示，岛崎亮先是朝他走远的方向（当然略有偏差）呆望了几秒，接着才以白手杖敲打测量花泽家茶几与沙发之间的间距，在布艺长椅上落座。  
浴室里冲洗身体的流水声突如其来地打乱了骤雨的节奏，久违的平凡居家生活一下子朝岛崎亮铺天盖地而来，让他不由得皱了皱眉，搁放在茶几上的柠檬水也因此略为飘浮起来，但没过多久便又摔回了桌面。梳洗过后，身为房子主人的花泽也为两人准备了晚餐，和草莓大福一样令人怀念的蛋包饭，一再提醒岛崎亮花泽辉气独居早已行之有年的讯息。最后，他们在时有时无的谈话中结束了晚饭，并且在花泽理所当然的命令与监督下，岛崎亮还成了他的一日洗碗工。  
指使一个盲人洗碗显然不比花泽辉气自己做事还要来得具有效率，可花泽辉气却一点也不介意。对他来说，礼尚往来似乎比一味地付出、照顾他人更加重要，这让岛崎难免产生了一种错觉：错觉他和花泽辉气起码认识了三年。  
客厅的电视柜上有一只铁制的烟盒，根据花泽辉气淡薄的印象，大概是某个和岛崎一样在此过夜的人留下来的「礼物」。严格说起来，花泽还算喜欢这盒烟抽起来的口感，尽管他并不常吸，或者该说，他从来就不一个人抽烟。但今晚，花泽辉气有了访客，一个来自故乡的陌客，有着他喜欢的黑发以及俊朗五官。晚间八点，和法国淑女一样喜怒无常的巴黎天气终于回归稳定，阳台上，浓厚的水气像是把整座屎尿味的城市都洗净了，沿着塞纳河畔流动的华灯取代了晨间的阳光，在右岸的街道上铺起铄金色的地毯，格外地适合人对着此番胜景吞云吐雾。  
就像呼吸一样自然地，花泽辉气邀请了岛崎和他一起到阳台上抽一根烟。然后他们便一齐靠在了粗砾石制的栏杆上，在点燃火星以前，岛崎亮问他：「哪个牌子的烟？」花泽回答：「卡地亚。（２）」同时动作行云流水地乘着岛崎低头的须臾把滤嘴塞到他的齿间。  
「你喜欢这个牌子的烟？」岛崎亮的口气听上去有些不怎么具有创意的戏谑。  
「不算是。」花泽辉气耸了耸肩，同时自烟盒里抖出一根叼在嘴边，点燃烟卷，并对岛崎的嘲笑一笑置之，「只是凑巧有，一直没抽完。我喜欢能够让我专心欣赏夜景但又不至于太单调无趣的东西。巴黎的夜景是我见过最好的，夜里的玛黑区看上去有点像是用金色丝带装饰的黑色礼盒，感觉……非常亮眼又优雅。要是被嘴里的苦味打坏了我对景色的观感，那才是莫名其妙。」  
这一整段巨细靡遗的描述似乎都是刻意说给岛崎亮听的，一度让两人之间的氛围陷入一种难以言喻的沉默，好半晌，花泽辉气才略带感叹地说了句： 「希望有天你也能看见。」  
然后他倾身向前，为岛崎亮衔在嘴边的烟点火。燃烧的烟卷尾端触碰上了岛崎亮齿间的香烟，有如巴黎的夜景一般、逐渐在两人相距的空气之间燃起星火，轻慢得让人总有种时间将为此冻结的错觉。  
乘着这个空档，花泽辉气任凭自己的目光肆无忌惮地在岛崎亮棱角分明的面庞上来回梭视，勾勒出挺直的鼻梁及线条方正的下颚，不由分说地占了岛崎亮的便宜。直到烟蒂上跳动的火星彻底稳定下来，花泽辉气这才挺直腰杆，抢在自己远离岛崎亮构成的阴影所能笼罩的范围之前，率先深吸一口气，将气味淡薄的香烟随着晚风倾吐到岛崎亮的脸上。  
花泽辉气原以为这样的举动能让岛崎亮猝不及防地呛上一口烟、或者至少令他感到既困惑又困扰，却没料到对方对此可说是完全不为所动，甚至连眉头都懒得皱一下，实在扫兴得可以。就在花泽暗自为自己恶作剧的失败感到可惜之际，岛崎亮骤然捏住他下巴的五指登时将他所有的注意力从九霄云外拉回到近在咫尺的现实。 「你……」才烧了不到十分之一的香烟旋即因花泽张嘴的动作而摔到了脚旁，接着又被岛崎亮向前一踏的鞋尖给粗鲁地捻熄；花泽辉气眼睁睁地看着岛崎亮将他先前施行在他身上的行径完整重复了一次，冉冉上升的轻烟随着岛崎起伏的胸膛全数消失在两人之间的夜色里，随之而来的是花泽辉气下意识的屏息。  
岛崎亮两指夹着烟，钩骨抵住阳台的栏杆，微微倾身好让自己的额头能够贴上花泽辉气的眉间。尽管他看不见花泽脸上的表情，却能从充满焦躁因子的空气里体察出他的讶异；接着，有关于花泽辉气的一切讯息犹如海啸一般地朝岛崎亮席卷而来──散落在额前的细碎短发，不规律的吐息，过高的体温，以及毫不掩饰的、吞咽唾沫的声音──一再地将岛崎亮心中、原先仅有寥寥几笔的花泽辉气形象，描绘得异常清晰起来。  
他是几十分钟前骤降的阵雨、太阳普照的光晕，是充盈着公寓套房的柑橘香气，是潮水似的年轻……足够让一整个急流的春天都向他淌去。岛崎亮抬起自己的拇指，毫无预警地使劲辗压起花泽辉气的唇瓣，细数溜过他指腹肌肤的起伏纹理；接着岛崎亮开口，将原先含在口腔里的女士淡烟全数渡进花泽辉气半张的口中，并给了他一个饱含着烟草味的亲吻，无暇顾及这一切是否合乎常理。  
面对岛崎亮心血来潮的亲昵接触，花泽辉气一方面早已有所准备，另一方面却又感到受宠若惊。他略显慌乱地抓住了岛崎亮的手臂，感受苦中带甜的气息自喉间深处蔓延至两条交缠的舌尖。忽然间，几个街区以外的喧嚣都间隔他仿佛有一整个世界那么远，而他的感官则完全属于另一个由他所迎进门内的陌生人。  
起初，岛崎亮不过是想报复花泽辉气的恶作剧，但这项目的如今看来也只是极不可靠的借口，且很快地便因为花泽轻车熟路的回吻而淹没在情欲的深海里。花泽辉气不甘示弱地扬起手来托住岛崎亮的后脑勺，连带地将岛崎亮整个人往自己的身上揽；热烫的背脊靠在沾满了冰凉露水的围栏上、半边身子则悬在几十英尺高的空中……受困在另一个人与阳台围篱之间似乎并没有让花泽辉气感到困窘，相反地，岛崎亮竟才是那个感觉自己受困的人。  
无论是花泽辉气面对他亲吻时的从容，还是此刻镇定自若的挑逗反击，都让岛崎亮的心底无可避免地升起了一股针对花泽辉气的杀意。只要他想、只要他捧住花泽的脸颊，稍一使劲，就能把那颗聪明机灵的脑袋从花泽辉气柔软的脖子上扭下来。 **只要他想。**  
最后阻止他将其付诸行动的还是花泽辉气探向他胯间的手，粗糙的掌心紧贴着皮裤，力道轻重不一地揉弄着不知不觉间勃发成小型山丘的裤裆。花泽辉气一面以犬齿磨咬着他的唇瓣，一面有意无意地抬起自己的膝盖，轻轻磨蹭起岛崎亮的大腿根，惹得岛崎不堪其扰，蹙着眉一手紧攫着花泽辉气的肩头。  
他先是强迫花泽紧贴着阳台的围栏，再逼迫自己从仿佛永无止境的深吻中脱离出来。花泽辉气意外地发觉岛崎亮的手劲远比他所想的还要来得大，几乎足够将他整个人钉在原地，无法动弹；他原以为和岛崎亮逾矩的接触将在此告一段落，却没想到下一秒，是岛崎亮猛地揪住了他的手腕，自户外的阳台径直走回室内，大手一挥将花泽辉气推搡到沙发上。  
接下来的发展显然不如先前发生的种种那般难以置信，岛崎亮试探性地捏住了花泽辉气的脚踝，拇指与食指的指腹来回摩挲着，像是在辨别他触碰的位置；又过了漫长得宛如一世纪的几个秒钟，他抬起花泽辉气的小腿，在胫骨处映上一个轻描淡写的吻。花泽辉气自认不是什么特别纯情的性格，却又不得不承认自己被岛崎这一连串莫名其妙的举动给撩得身子都酥软了一半。他拿被人晾在一旁的另一条腿踩上岛崎亮隆起的胯部，踮起脚尖轻柔地玩转起岛崎两腿之间的山巅。  
面对花泽辉气的催促，岛崎亮的反应依旧是四平八稳得无懈可击。这也是为什么花泽辉气鲜少和年纪大过自己太多的对象来往的理由──他们总能在不自觉中让他感到窘迫难堪。岛崎亮的轻吻从踝骨一路延烧至花泽辉气七分裤的边口，随后便转而握住他的膝盖，将他整条腿挂在年长者宽阔的肩膀上；当岛崎亮的阴影由上而下地笼罩住花泽辉气的全身时，花泽辉气几乎是再也按捺不住地主动迎上前去啃咬他的嘴唇，同时也伸手拉开岛崎亮的毛料西装。  
用不上几分钟时间，花泽辉气便了解到与岛崎亮亲热的好处，用以确认他身体部位的双手仔仔细细地抚遍了他的全身，腰窝、胸骨，连同棉衫底下逐渐挺立起来的乳首都没有被放过；大致测量完毕后，岛崎亮将花泽辉气的上衣掀到他腋窝下方约略两吋的位置，伏下脑袋胡乱舔咬起他硬实的胸膛。花泽辉气先是任由他无所顾忌地在自己的身上作乱，直到岛崎亮以犬齿叼住他发硬的左侧乳珠、并朝外轻轻拉扯时，他才将匍匐在他身上的高大盲人推开。  
裤链被人拉下的怪异声响以及接踵而来的、属于花泽辉气粗重的喘息声，都让岛崎亮一下子对他采取的动作感到心知肚明，他耐心地等候花泽辉气为自己做足准备，脚旁茶几橱柜反覆拖拉的响动都让岛崎亮感觉自己的裤头因而更加紧绷。接着，花泽辉气踢开了自己的长裤，一手扣着岛崎亮的肩膀，一手则紧握着他的腰肢，将他整个人都钉在沙发上，跨开两腿坐到岛崎亮被冷落已久的三角地带间。  
「你打算帮把手吗，小朋友？」岛崎亮好整以暇地摊开双臂，感知著从花泽辉气身上传来的重量及热度，他试图想像花泽辉气此时此刻的表情及反应，但浮现在他脑海的，依然只有巴黎的阳光及柑橘香气。花泽辉气蹙着眉瞪了还算西装笔挺的岛崎一眼，歪过身用力地在他裸露出的颈侧肌肤咬上一口。  
花泽辉气一面解开岛崎亮的裤头，扯下底裤系在低腰处上的松紧带，以食指及拇指圈握住他弹跳而出的性器根部，一面凑上前去吸吮了下岛崎亮的耳垂，反问一句：「您打算求我帮您吗，岛崎先生？」  
毫无疑问地，岛崎亮确信自己一定在某个瞬间稍稍惹毛了这个小鬼头，在使用超能力便会显得煞风景的景况下，这可对他不太有利。他听见花泽辉气在问完话以后发出一声漫不经心的轻哼，紧接着是某种碰上去像是塑胶环一样的东西套到了他胀得难受的龟头上。  
如同奖励他的乖巧一般，花泽辉气在执行完手上的动作后，便顺势给了岛崎亮一个既浅尝辄止又心照不宣的吻，好几次都让岛崎亮险些忍不住使用超能力感知他的动作。然而，一吋一吋服贴上他充血阳物的薄膜过不了多久便给了他让人安心的答案，岛崎亮抽了抽嘴角，敏锐的耳尖捕捉到花泽辉气极力压低的窃笑，「天啊……你真该看看你自己的表情。」花泽辉气颤抖着双手，揩去眼角笑出的泪说，「你本来以为我对你做了什么啊？」  
几乎是在花泽辉气高扬起的问句尾音落下的瞬间，岛崎亮一把抓住了花泽的腰肢，将他的脑袋往沙发椅垫里按去，分开他光裸的双腿及因沾上了润滑液而无比湿滑的臀瓣，将自己包裹在保险套中的覃型顶端挤入花泽辉气狭窄的后穴里。花泽辉气别过脸，步履维艰地在柔软的棉麻椅套中找到一点呼吸和说话的空间：「生气了？」花泽辉气极力忽视陡然出现在他体内的异物感问，同时稍微调整动作，将脊背弯成一个让人舒服的弧度。 「也许有一点。」岛崎亮一边揉捏着花泽辉气塌陷而下的腰窝，一边探手穿过花泽的两腿间，以手指挑动他沉甸甸的囊袋。

因敏感带被人逗弄而引起的酥麻感使得花泽辉气毫不避讳地低喘出声，也跟着分出手来握住自己暴露在空气中的男根，如同平时纾解自己欲望时那般快速地套弄起来。尽管无法实际看见花泽辉气的动作，岛崎亮依然能从花泽时不时撞上他指尖的平滑指甲盖来判断出他抚弄自己的举动，因而发出了一串不赞同的嘶气。下一秒，花泽辉气猛地瞪大了眼睛，感觉到侵入自己后庭的硬物体积大幅增加，粗硬的阴茎借着引力，狠狠地蹭过他微微突起的腺体，逼得花泽辉气连忙抽开手来捂住自己的嘴，这才勉强避免了示弱的呻吟溢散到空气里。  
岛崎亮毫无章法可循的突入就连习惯情事的花泽辉气也难免感到有几分吃不消，更别提他之后甚至变本加厉地紧箍着花泽的腰，强迫花泽辉气吞下他大半昂扬了。比起快感，岛崎亮似乎更想带给花泽遭人侵犯的耻辱感，想当然花泽辉气不可能让他称心如意。他先是放任岛崎亮大开大阖地在他的甬道里抽送，不知轻重地碾过他被磨擦得敏感红肿的穴瓣软肉，享受那些湿软的穴肉皱褶因排斥异物侵入、一寸寸推挤着分身所堆叠起的古怪快意；花泽辉气能感觉到自己的头皮正因此一阵阵地发麻，四肢不听使唤，有如暴风雨中飘摇的船桅，只能被动地受着岛崎亮粗鲁而丝毫不顾及他人感受的摆布，自他放手开始便被忽略的前端不自觉地分泌出透明的体液，在沙发椅垫上形成了深色的水渍。  
「哈……现在为什么不出声了？」岛崎亮伏下身，贴附在花泽辉气的耳畔朗笑着问了这么一句，倒也不是真想要听见回答。语毕，他抽开自己深埋在花泽穴内的下体，捞起花泽辉气的腰腹，将他翻过身来摔进长椅里，再一次顶入花泽辉气已被充分扩张过的后庭。相较于先前不打算注重他感受的交媾，这一次岛崎亮的抽送显得温文儒雅了许多，他变换着角度、极小幅度地顶弄着花泽辉气深处的嫩肉，并在发硬的顶端撞上一处让花泽辉气忍不住舒服得蜷起了脚趾的敏感地带后，刻意回避开那一点往周遭的其他穴肉进行冲刺。  
花泽辉气有预感，自己要再不赶快结束这场性爱，迟早会被岛崎亮给活活气死。 「够了……嗯、哼……我自己，哈啊，让我自己来……」说完，他直起腰杆，就着岛崎亮还埋在他体内的姿势将岛崎按进沙发靠垫中，自己则由上而下地在岛崎亮的勃发上起落，每一次进出都准确地顶上自己的敏感点；他垂下脸来亲吻岛崎紧闭的眼帘，满意地欣赏着岛崎亮因他刻意夹紧后穴的动作而发颤低吟的反应。在越来越快频率的抽插中，花泽辉气总算来到了高潮顶峰，他捧住岛崎亮的脸颊，略嫌虚软无力地衔住岛崎的唇瓣，闭上眼睛静静地感受从马眼汩汩流出的白浊。  
等到因射精而疲软的阴茎终于滑出体内，花泽辉气才得以将自己埋到沙发椅中，暂时遗忘清洗椅垫的麻烦，心满意足地抱着绒布靠枕小憩。然而，岛崎亮显然还不打算就此放过他。突如其来捉住他小腿的大手将已然进入待机状态的花泽辉气猝不及防地拉进岛崎亮的攻击范围里，散落在身体各处、轻柔得有如羽毛掠过的吻几乎让花泽辉气忍不住发出了眷恋的哼声，一瞬间被岛崎亮的喜怒无常给弄糊涂了。  
他抬手攘开岛崎亮，略显烦躁地哼了哼说：「唔……啧，别这样。」岛崎亮则不解地问他：「为什么？你感觉挺喜欢的。」过于直白坦承的评价堵得花泽辉气一度无话可说。  
「……我不和一夜情对象温存。」反覆思忖了好半晌，花泽辉气这才终于编出个勉强能服人的理由。对此，岛崎亮只是理解地笑了笑，极为难得地没有发表自己的意见。  
窗外高挂的银月透过大敞的落地窗，在仅属于两人的客厅中烧成一面巨大明亮的方镜，花泽辉气沉静地看着那镜面鎏银似的漫过岛崎亮的脚踝，将他原本蜂蜜黄的肤色染成月光一样的雪白。他们仿佛在几分钟前的简短交谈过后便陷入了一场极为默契的沉默，直到客厅上的时钟指针走向了象征整点的数字十二，花泽辉气才想起他似乎应该协助岛崎亮盥洗，从而认命地爬起身来走往浴室。  
在花泽辉气的脚步声远离客厅后，适时地响起震动铃声的，是岛崎亮处理公事专用的掀盖式手机。他点开由组织传来的讯息，加密过后的语音档案仅仅是一串既不知所谓也并无固定节奏的、钝物敲打墙壁的碰撞声，被花泽辉气在浴室里扭开水龙头发出的流水声恰如其分地掩盖过去。  
然后岛崎亮几不可察地弯了弯眼。  
──他的击杀目标，现在已不在法兰西境内了。


End file.
